


Whomping

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Hagrid did not generally have much regard for plants.





	

~ Whomping ~

Hagrid was known for his love of animals. Cute animals, not so cute animals, dangerous animals, monster "animals"...

He did not usually have much regard for plants. However, there _was_ one plant that captured his interest.

The half-giant giggled like a tickled child as he tossed another pumpkin at the Whomping Willow and watched the whipping branches whomp it to smithereens. Pumpkin juice splattered his face and he would later have to spend a great deal of time picking pumpkin guts and seeds out of his beard, but somehow he could not bring himself to care about that at this moment.

"You know," he whispered to the willow in a conspiratorial tone, "I don't like a lot of trees, but you - you're my favorite tree."

~ end ~


End file.
